The Sister Of Jaden Yuki
by Honchkrow111
Summary: I suck at summaries Just Read It
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm already doing another story, but hey, you can never have too much creation at your hands, especially when it's Yu-Gi-Oh. I warn you right now this story is GOING to be lovey-dove in the later chapters, nothing too serious, but you have been warned.**

**Anyhow**

**Get Reading:**

**Jaden Has A Sister?!**

"You have a sister?" Alexis and Syrus were welcomed with a strange surprise that breezy Wednesday morning.

"Yep." Jaden replied with a strange excitement, even for him.

"Me and her were best friends before I left for Duel Academy."

"Is she as good with Elemental Hero monsters as you are?" Alexis was rather sick this morning with laryngitis

"She likes using Zombie-Type monsters, but she can probably handle herself with Elemental Heroes." Jaden wasn't all that smiley as much as he usually was.

"Zombie-type?" Syrus was rather confused.

"Yep, She loves using combos cards like, Pyramid Turtle or Spirit Reaper, She is a master strategist."

"Well, I can't wait to meet her" Alexis was genuinely intrigued to see what a female version of Jaden might be like.

"Good! She arrives tonight and is going to be in the Ra Yellow Dorm, so you'll be first to meet and I heard she's your bunk-mate since you haven't had one all year." Jaden sounded eager to see Alexis' reaction.

"What's her name!?" Alexis was glad to have a bunk-mate planned, but was even more excited to have it be one of her best friends' sister.

"It's Alexandria, funny huh?"

"Wow, That is funny, Alexis and Alexandria what a funny thing." Alexis let out an involuntary giggle.

"Well, See you guys later, I got to go give her a call, See Ya Guys."

**Hope you guys like my second story and I loved writing this so yeah.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that I'm doing two chapters in one night and I also know that may seem kind of excessive, but who cares I like writing this story and apparently the people who read my first chapter liked it too**

**Anyhow**

**Get Reading:**

**Is Jaden Hiding Something?**

The yellow bus pulls into the Duel Academy's parking lot and Jaden Yuki pulls a pocket watch out of his uniform's shirt pocket and impatiently taps his foot at an unsteady pace to signal his sister was late.

The young Alexandria Yuki steps out of the bus and her eyes widen as she sees her rode model of a big brother. She sprints frantically to hug him and he picks her up and twirls her around when she hits his arms.

"Big Brother!" She begins to cry as this is the first time she's seen her brother in years.

Jaden lifts his head. "No need to cry, we're together now, I'll never let that happen to you again."

Unannounced to Jaden, Alexis and Syrus had followed him to the parking lot bus stop.

"What do you think happened to her...?" Syrus kinda hated sneaking around

"Who Knows? I'm leaving, I'm tired" Alexis yawned hard.

"Come on, Let's get you back to your dorm, so you can meet my friend Alexis, Okay Prodigy?" Jaden laughed at his sister's nickname, he hadn't said it in years.

"Sure, Big Brother." Alexandria showed no signs of wanting to sleep.

**Later at the Secret Welcome Party at The Ra Yellow Girl's Dorm...**

"Here she comes..." Alexis whispered to her fellow classmates.

Alexandria walks in the door to a dark room "Hello?... Anyone Home?"

"SURPRISE! WELCOME TO THE DORM!" Everyone in the whole dorm unitedly screamed and it sent the 11-year old flying back.

Alexandria had long brown hair and blue eyes and she had pink accessories all over her uniform. She had a dress uniform on which was strange because no one else wore the long dress uniform. She introduced herself politely to everyone and then curtsied in front of everyone.

"Hello to all of you." She was oozing sophistication and seemed to be the exact opposite of Jaden in every way.

Alexis walked up to her. "Hey Jaden says your good with Zombie cards."

"Yep." She looked eager for a duel.

"Alright, Time to duel!"

The duel field raised and during the duel was when her similarities with her brother shined, She shouted Jaden's iconic catchphrase "Get Your Game On" and beat Alexis to a pulp.

Winner: Alexandria.

**Okay Second chapter out of the way**

**See Y'all**

**Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Due to a topic in this chapter**

**Reader discretion is advised**

**That disclaimer up there is just meant as a warning and a safety precaution.**

**Anyhow**

**Get Reading:**

**Alexandria's Timid Nature hides a dark secret?**

A dark room in her childhood flashes before Alexandria's mind and then she wakes up in a cold sweat and panting as a friendly familiar face wakes her up.

"Did you have a nightmare? You were crying and talking in your sleep." Alexis had a seriously concerned face.

"What did I say?" She was scared to the bone that her new friend would find out what had happened.

"You were using words like "I'm sorry" and "Don't hurt me" a lot and I was scared for what you were dreaming about, so I woke you up." Alexis knew by her shivering tone and actual shiver she was hiding something she held in captive in the pit of her soul.

"Well anyway, it's time for you first dorm meeting and we are going to discuss tonight's sleepover." Alexis knew Alexandria had something to say. "Oh, and if you have something you'd like to get off your shoulders, just say it, Okay?"

Alexandria walked to the meeting table and grabbed a soda from the cooler, then she patted out her dress as she sat down in the plush armchair.

The meeting proceeded as normal until Alexandria froze at a statement made by Alexis

"What happened to traumatize you so bad?" Alexandria just about fainted flat on the tile floor. "I mean seriously, The extreme night terrors and the timid disposition, Just tell us, we can help, We Swear."

She wiped her mouth with the tip of a napkin and she spoke. "It happened when I was 6 or 7 and my dad and mom had just gotten into a fight and took each of us to our bedrooms, just to spite the other, so anyway, Jaden was pounding on the wall screaming "Sis!, Sis!" and I was pounding on the opposite wall screeching "Big Brother, Help me!" After a couple of seconds, my dad grabbed me by the neck and slammed me against the wall and by this point, I was wailing with tears flowing down my face. He shouted "Shut up and Get undressed!". I was scared so I did what he said and we got in bed and... I think you can guess the rest."

She burst out wailing and the entire dorm was silent.

"Please!... Don't make me say anymore!"

Alexis was speechless.

"Wow, and you survived that, learned Yu-Gi-Oh to the point of mastery, and you are still sane, I'm impressed." Alexis just smirked and chuckled.

**Another chapter bites the dust**

**Bye-Bye Guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, that last chapter was basically just dark and grim all around**

**This chapter however is going to be light-hearted with some dark bits thrown in for character development**

**Anyhow**

**Get Reading:**

**The Big Sleepover**

**For the importance of this chapter I have altered Jaden and Alexis' ages**

**Jaden:18**

**Alexis:19**

The rest of the day was kinda quiet because everybody was just stunned at such a polite and peaceful young girl being put through such aggravating torture and she comes out better for it. Besides that, Alexandria locked herself in her and Alexis' room and the only sound heard through the entire dorm was her cries and tears of soul-darkening anguish.

"Alexandria, Please come out, Please...?" Alexis was truly sad because she had made her say what she did.

"Go Away!" Alexandria had no idea that Jaden had just stepped into the dorm and was coming to comfort her sorrows.

"Come on, Prodigy, Come out..." The lack of any happiness in Jaden's somber tone made everyone in the dorm shiver a little.

She wiped her sea blue eyes and she came out "Okay, Big Brother." Alexis smiled at her.

Alexandria walked away and sat down.

"Alexis can we talk privately?" Jaden seemed as serious as humanly possible.

"Okay, sure." Alexis and Jaden walked over to a small corner in her dorm room and sat down together.

"Do you wanna know the real reason why she is here and why she absolutely had to come here?"

Alexis nodded.

"My mom just got taken off to jail for robbing a gas station to pay the mortgage and as you've heard my dad got taken to jail awhile back." Tears start to brim in Jaden's eyes. "I am now her only legal guardian"

Alexis gasped in udder horror. "What? You mean like your her parent now?"

Jaden slightly nodded "Yep. There is only one problem...

"What would that be?"

"I am a strong believer that a child needs to parents to grow up right. She needs a good mother. Alexis I know this is very sudden, but I love you..."

Alexis was in total shock "I..I love you too, Jaden"

Jaden pulled a red velvet box out of his back pocket and Alexis gasped. "Will you marry me?"

Alexis cried and hugged him "Yes! Yes! For the land of the Holy, Yes!"

Jaden slipped the medium diamond ring on her ring finger and they kissed.

Two of her classmates ran up to the top floor room. "Oh my god..." They ran back downstairs and shouted the news across the whole dorm "Alexis and Jaden are engaged! Alexis and Jaden are engaged!"

Alexis and Jaden heard a stampede of footsteps running up two floors of stairs "Should we go deliver the news?" Jaden was already getting up off the floor

"Yes, We should" They held hands all the way downstairs and they delivered the news.

Alexandria pushed through the mob and hugged Alexis. "Mommy! Mommy!" Alexis cried "I love you, sweetie." You could hear the resounding "Aw..." going through the whole dorm.

**I love stories like this**

**Anyway**

**Bye-Bye**


End file.
